


Not Your Usual Trip

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick scene of Daniel's misadventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual Trip

Daniel now had absolute proof the Ancients were wiser than Jack liked to think they were. They had good reason for banning the research into piercing the skin of the dimension they lived in.

He just wished he had deciphered that BEFORE he got tagged by the forbidden device.

Now, he just hoped the purple eyed, white haired, ebon skinned…elf was not going to skewer him on either of those curving blades. Especially the bluish one…he had the impression it would hurt worse.

"Umm…hi?"

To his complete relief, the elf seemed to take that as a positive sign, and the blades flipped into scabbards, before a deliberate 'follow me' motion led to Daniel's newest adventure.


End file.
